


快速，无痛，又轻松

by Clover_cherik



Category: Marvel Cinematic UniverseThe Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, spoiler-free, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 嘈杂的背景音停止了而Stephen的注意力转移了回来。“有意思。我确然明白了为什么《时代》杂志要把你评为年度人物了。Tony抓住了这句话中固有的讽刺意味，当然了，但他并不是一个会错过用谦虚来自夸的机会的人。他继续说，“唔……”（无超英PWP）





	快速，无痛，又轻松

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quick, Painless, and Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471754) by [sixteenpsyche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixteenpsyche/pseuds/sixteenpsyche). 



当Tony开始谈论自己的时候，Stephen就将认知模式从“主动倾听”转到了“访问记忆”上。他把自己待办事项清单上的每一项任务都从头到脚过了一遍，按照已完成、正在进行、以及老实说我们永远都不会去做的来分类。他被动地听着Tony说起一些关于Vice News的事情，而Stephen在这一点上见缝插针（“我，去年，也接受了Vice的采访。”）。他想的是自己公寓的状况；大部分时间都很干净，虽然卧室不怎么整洁因为Stephen警告保洁女佣千万不要碰他卧室里的东西不然他就会采取法律行动。这意味着他们应该在Tony那儿做爱。Stephen一直想去参观Stark大楼，而顶层套房永远不会让人失望。

嘈杂的背景音停止了而Stephen的注意力转移了回来。“有意思。我确然明白了为什么《时代》杂志要把你评为年度人物了。

Tony抓住了这句话中固有的讽刺意味，当然了，但他并不是一个会错过用谦虚来自夸的机会的人。他继续说，“唔……”

Stephen考虑了下当他打电话给Christine时要说些什么。他会问她周末过得怎么样，当她不可避免地打断他并反问时，Stephen会透露他去约会了。她会问是跟谁，Stephen会直截了当地回答：“你不认识他。”Christine会有反应——她总是会有反应——接着谈话以两种方式进行：

a）“他？”

b）“肯定是我认识的某人，不然你干嘛表现得这样忸怩？”

Stephen相当肯定Christine对参与了解他的性取向基本没什么兴趣（再一次)，尽管他就是想那么说。所以她会强迫他说出追求者的身份，Stephen最终会说出他和Tony·Stark上床了，Christine会问：“他在做爱的时候也戴那副愚蠢的太阳镜吗？”“Stephen会夸大Stark身上的所有缺点，然后Christine就会——

“医生？嘿？”Tony恼怒的声音打断了他的思路，Stephen被他的语气吓得一个激灵。

“是的，嘿。我在这里。抱歉，我在想一个病人。这事一直让我有点苦恼。”

“哦，不。这样就不听别人讲话了？”Stephen能听出Tony声音里傻傻的笑意，这是他整个晚上最喜欢对方的地方了。

“是的，只是这次不是故意的。”Stephen干巴巴地说，Tony不由自主地有点忧伤地笑了起来。显然，这是他很久以来遇到的最糟糕的一次约会了而Stephen对此表示同情。他知道自己是个糟糕的约会对象。

但他是一个出色的混蛋，当然可以平衡好一切，对吧？

他们又进行了几分钟的不温不火的谈话，然后Stephen决定把他们从痛苦中解救出来。“谢谢你买了单。去你那儿？”医生的耐心已经耗尽了，他希望夜晚快些结束，胜利早点来临。Tony举了一串头衔（亿万富翁、天才、名人、花花公子、伪君子），这决定了这一次特殊的征服比大多数更为意义非凡。事实上，最值得炫耀的点在于上个月的慈善晚会之后史蒂芬把自己的电话号码塞给了Tony，这也是他们现在在一家乏善可陈、价格虚高的酒吧里头约会的唯一原因。

Tony对离开抱有差不多的热情，五分钟后，他们坐上了一辆不像Stephen的那么好，但也不怎么坏的车子。

去往Stark大楼的旅程相当安静；Tony发着短信（不是在开车的时候——显然名叫“Happy”的成年男子替他开了）而Stephen计划下周着下周要吃什么。不过，他希望Tony不要是在搞什么很复杂的东西，因为Stephen一整天都没吃东西，喝了三杯鸡尾酒，这足够让他隐约感觉到困了。

他向另一个人瞥了一眼。“我只做下面那个，”他告诉他，就像自己什么都没说一样。他几乎能听到Christine对此表示赞同了，但一想到要在面对Tony那不可思议的、令人紧张的能量向他席卷而来之时试图保持勃起，Stephen就感到有些担心。幸运的是，Tony再次慷慨解围。

“哦，我知道。我在晚会上就盯上你啦，枕头公主【注1】。”

Stephen叹了口气转身将答话吞了回去。所以完全不值。

 

\------

 

一到Tony的卧室，Stephen便直奔套房的内间。他需要在没有监视的情况下脱掉衣服，服用少量的阿司匹林，并调整健身监测器的设置。当脱掉衣服甚至叠好了袜子之后，他检查了所有的口袋并发现自己忘记带安全套了，这本该是一个优秀医生所拥有的良好品质。他在心里为Tony Stark可能正是那种连避孕套都不肯能有的混蛋的情况给自己打了个预防针。也许叫“Happy”的那位会买的，又或许Stephen会自愿将Tony口出来，或撸出来，或兼而有之。这是一个令人愉快的期望，起码——他总是因为灿若莲花的唇舌和灵动纤巧的手指而受到极大的赞扬。

他走出浴室，除了有氧运动手表之外一丝不挂。（Christine的手表藏在他的夹克里，因为带上那个就像是某种他完全无法摆脱的可怜的强迫症。）他身体的线条修长，比例匀称，所有部位都完美紧致又轻柔弯曲，合适得度。他看到Tony坐在床上盯着自己他，露出一个看上去似笑非笑的笑容，尽管他相当肯定如果Tony笑得更开些的话表情肯定会更像是龇牙咧嘴。不幸的是这就是不可避免的。

“你——你很美。”Tony呢喃道，双手紧紧贴着膝盖仿佛有些紧张。Stephen明白Tony是在恭维他，所以他以假装有些羞赧地吮了吮自己的牙齿。

（“天哪，Stark先生，你真的是这个意思吗？”）

Stephen溜到Tony身边的床上，Tony全副武装还穿着衣服。Stephen希望他能保持这种状态 ——在性事上的某些方面，没有什么能比穿着裤子就硬邦邦地挺起了一个帐篷能更令他感到满意了。Tony用胳膊搂住Stephen略瘦的腰，拉过他直到他们齐平。医生领会了这暗示并挪过去跨坐在对方身上，膝盖跪在Tony的臀部两侧。接着，Tony温暖的双手抚上了他的背，托住他的屁股，贴在他的大腿上，Tony的嘴就埋在他的胸前，然后吻过他的肩膀，吮上他的脖子——所有一切，无处不在，如此突如其来而和热情洋溢，令人受宠若惊。

“嘿，嘿，慢点儿，”Stephen嗫嚅着，一只手扶住Tony的后脑勺，攥住他的发根。Tony马上顺着力道倒向床上，一条前臂遮住自己的脸。他发出一声沮丧的呻吟令Stephen倍感欣慰。他在对方的膝上磨蹭着自己，并将手抚在他平卧的胸膛上。Tony伸出另一只手握住了Stephen的右手腕捏了捏。

“你想做什么？你有避孕套吗？”

Tony露出脸来将注意力集中到Stephen身上，对方正静静等他回应。“呃——嗯。起来一下，我去取。”Stephen翻身离开，用两肘支撑自己。他膝盖弯屈，双脚平放在羽绒被上，双腿伸开。Stephen暗自决定让他们用传教士的姿势来上一炮，就像上帝期许的那样。他的左边传来一阵轻微的啪嗒声，Tony把润滑油扔到了那儿。Stephen拿起来瞥了一眼标签，开始将其涂到自己右手手指上。Tony注视着他，心不在焉地坐在那儿摆弄着手里的方形小纸袋。Stephen怀疑他是在期待着什么表演出，所以他就努力给他一个吧。

这个角度很尴尬，但Stephen还是那么做了，在第一次遇到小小阻力之后不久就顺利插入了两根手指。熟悉的、被人破坏的感觉，伴随着令人赞叹的细腻触感，令他兴奋和颤栗，早先的困怠和厌倦都随之蒸发消失。他闭上眼睛，想象着自己还是二十五岁，在医学院里，双腿像现在一样打开，乳胶手套的质感光滑而温暖，手指在打盹和学习之间拨弄着自己。

（“我需要自己独处的时间，Christine。”）

他不情愿地停止了自己的幻想。Tony说了些什么——而他没有听清——并且他看到另一个男人解开了皮带，然后扯开了裤子的门襟，露出已经半硬的阴茎。Stephen手上的节奏犹豫不定，打量着对方，他讨厌这人能让自己脸红的事实。他四十岁了，然而看到光裸的阴茎为他硬挺依然能令他兴奋不已。他的脉搏跳得更快了。

“你想要我吗？”他知道这话听起来是怎样的，但他需要被告知。他需要听到。

“我要你。”Tony立刻答道，听起来既不做作，也不油滑。他完全掌控着自己的内心而Stephen羡慕这种自信。这让他有些着恼，因为他多想看着这个被宠坏的亿万富翁用Stephen设定的节奏来冲撞迫击。这是他们在那个乏味无趣的晚会上见面以来的第一次，而医生准备好与明星发生关系（starsruck）。他叹了口气，最后一次摸了摸自己里面，然后抽出手指，在床单上擦了擦。

Tony突然停止了自渎，皱起了眉头。“槽糕。槽糕，槽糕，太恶劣了。”Stephen莫名其妙，“靠，什么？”但Tony没有解释。

相反，他目的明确地朝床走来，勃起随之摆动。“把你的手背过去放在屁股下面，”他坚定地命令道，而Stephen惊讶得忘记了争辩，起身调整到坐姿，把手垫在屁股下。Tony站到床上，完全挺直然后站好姿势令自己的阴茎差不多与Stephen的嘴巴持平。Stephen的阴茎在期待中抽搐颤抖，他张开嘴等待着，但Tony低声道，“闭上。”于是他顺从了。商人的手很快就摁住了他的后脖颈，促使他前倾。这感觉相当危险因为Stephen无法用手臂保持平衡，但他的心色情而下流地挣扎着，要将控制权交给某个足以胜任能掌管一切的人。

Tony一只手稳住Stephen的头将把他禁锢在原地，另一只手将阴茎对着向医生的嘴，用那光滑的顶端蹭了蹭对方宽阔性感如丘比特之弓箭般的双唇。Stephen的舌头伸出来迎接他，尽其所能娴熟地舔舐着Tony而身体保持不动。Tony允许他这样做了一分钟，然后继续向前推进，直到至Stephen放松了下巴。

Stephen已经有很长一段时间没有做过口交，或许有好几年了，因为他更喜欢用他抑制呕吐反射的能力来炫耀自己。但是像这样让他被动——那很好，从另一些角度而言令人满足。

Tony发出嘶嘶的抽气声攥紧了他的手，但那还只是外在反应而已。Stephen试图沉着地跟上他，于是用自己的鼻子呼吸着含住了Tony的阴茎。他能感觉汗水从背上淌落，沿着屁股上方的凹缝流下。努力保持静止和平衡令他感到紧绷。经过一会Tony意识到了这一点，于是无声地将自己抽离。Stephen松了一口气，将嘴巴在自己肩膀上擦了擦，双手依旧牢牢地坐在自己身下。

他张开嘴想要说些什么，但在他说出来之前，Tony便跪立起来以一种并不那么强迫也绝对不是要求的语气开了口。

“我可以从后面操你吗？”Stephen的心率急剧上升。

“当然。有什么不可以的呢。”他的声音很平静，令人绝望——在他自己听来。他希望Tony摸摸他，推挤他，怎样都好，因为他不能自己动手。因为他知道如何遵循指示，因此他不会挪动他的手，在对方告诉他可以动之前。

“好。跪下，抬起屁股。”Tony停顿了一下。“你真的应该对小Stephen做些什么。我讨厌看到被它被怠慢。”

一个读心者，凌驾于一切之上，那么。

Stephen脸红了，因为他不爱别人这样对他说话，就像是在被嘲笑，但这会成为一个好故事，一定的。Tony Stark，床上的大男子主义者。一个完全不会让任何人感到惊讶的标题。

他四肢着地，然后支撑在自己前臂上，右肩靠在枕头以便他可以摸到自己。他热切地做着，一边用手掌握拳照顾着自己的家伙，一边向上翘起他的臀部。他能感觉到Tony在注视着他。他想自己此刻看起来一定像个淫贱的荡妇，而他也希望他能看到亿万富翁所看到的自己。Tony Stark是个多么幸运的人啊，被准许了操伟大的Doctor Strange。

Stephen有些轻蔑地半笑半叹着评价自己内心的对话。“来吧，Stark。我可不是来这儿在你的床上自慰的。自私——自私的情人啊。”

“你伤害我了。”Tony喃喃道，双手终于，终于抓住了Stephen的臀部，将两片软肉掰开好让自己能进入那个敞开的小穴，将他们连接起来。

然后，他挺身欺入接着Stephen的话也随之溢出——“我确信你之前也听过那样的话”——而他被填满了。Tony很温柔，缓缓地侍弄抽送，询问Stephen是否觉得痛，或者是否喜欢这个，甚至在他专心致志的时候也期待着赞颂。

最终，Tony的双手攫住Stephen的肩膀，医生被迫俯躺在床上，右手被困于身下。他哀叫着以示抗议，但Tony更深地操弄他，并且稳步加快律动的节奏，直到Stephen的骨头仿佛变得能屈能伸而所有为抵抗所做的努力都无济于事。Tony肏着他就像一台运转良好的机器，充满了控制力和无情。Stephen的视线模糊破碎，他闭上了眼睛，专注于身后被迫伸展变形所带来的令人深感满足的痛苦。

然后，太过突然地，那感觉消失了，他陷入一片空虚。Stephen费了些力气用胳膊肘将自己撑起，这样他就可以转身看向Tony。他看到他将安全套剥掉并撸动着肉棒，一次，两次，三次，然后握住了根部。他浑身潮红汗湿，相较于同龄男人而言看起来非常、非常地棒。Stephen的手又回握住自己的阴茎，紧接着他便像一条狗一样追逐着高潮，就仿佛如果他到得不够快那么他追逐的食物就会被吃掉。Tony碎碎咒骂着望着Stephen做着，鼓励着他。

（“天啊。上帝啊，看看你。”）

Stephen并没有获得休息的礼遇，因为Tony坚持不懈地以一种迫切的方式抚慰着自己，这意味着这个相当有耐心的男人在渐渐失去克制。“你想让它落在哪里？”

Stephen低吼道。“什么？什么？”

“哪里。你想要我，射到，哪里？“Tony的话经过了权衡思量，但Stephen得说他已经很近了，几乎就在那儿，而且他不想像个十几岁的毛头小子那样射在自己手里。Stephen可以感受到力量的驱使，对他自己有利的那种，他尽可能甜甜地笑着。

“好吧，其实我希望你就射在套子里，但我猜我们既然我们都到这儿了那么我会让你来选。”

Tony呜咽着。“在你的脸上。”几乎是可爱的语气。

“多么青春懵懂啊。”Stephen闭上了眼睛。“过来。快点，不要弄到我的眼睛。我明天还要上电视。”

他感觉Tony靠近了，用手遮住Stephen的眼睛，过了一会儿他的脸颊湿了，接着是他的嘴唇。Tony起身，用拇指轻擦着Stephen的嘴，医生正在期待他将手指推进来但他没有——事实上，Tony脱掉了自己的衬衫，轻轻地将Stephen的脸擦干净。然后，他在医生身边躺下，保持不动直到呼吸趋向均匀。

Stephen先开口了。“你还好吗，老年人？”

Tony肯定地说，“呃，是的。你呢，更老的老年人？”

Stephen有足够的力气来翻了个白眼，“就那么温柔地躺着还远不够让我筋疲力尽呢。”他说谎了，他确实筋疲力尽。“介意我留下过夜吗？”

Tony转身朝向Stephen，并在他的太阳穴上落下了一个吻。“一点也不。不过，Happy会在早上来清理垃圾，所以得确保你看起来体面。”

自从他们一个月前在那场庆典上见面以来，Stephen的笑声第一次如此真诚。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：难以置信漫威确认了ironstrange的那个wink！官方盖章啦！我被盖章啦！我们都盖章啦！  
> 【注1】枕头公主：想要获得性快感，然而又没兴趣做攻的那些人啦。


End file.
